


True Love's Admission

by matrixrefugee



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Wolfram addresses something that Yuuri has danced around...





	True Love's Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Kyo Kara Moah, author's choice, they finally admit they're in love". Mild Wolfram/Yuuri

Coming back to Shin Makoku and the second family he had at Covenant Castle felt the way it be for a pro baseball player coming home after several away games in a row. But as great as it felt to be reunited with Greta and Guenter and the three brothers who don't look alike, and the rest of the court, it was also a bit tiring. By the end of the day, Yuuri was glad to take a nice, long soak in a hot bath before crashing for the night.

But when he got into bed, he found that he still wasn't completely alone: Wolfram lay stretched out under the covers, lying on his stomach, clad in that froofy pink negligée, clearly waiting for him. Even still, it was a welcome sight, and while he knew it would annoy Wolfram if he admitted it, he'd missed snuggling with the cute blonde demon prince.

"Gee, I would think you'd have your own room by now, since it didn't look like I was coming back, ever," Yuuri said, kidding just a bit.

"I do, but you can't expect me to sleep there, now that my fiancé has returned," Wolfram snipped, folding his arms on the mattress and resting his chin on them.

Good old snippy Wolfram, Yuuri thought. "Well, I did miss having someone nice and warm to snuggle with at night," Yuuri said, reaching over and fizzing Wolfram's hair.

Not surprisingly, Wolfram pulled away. "Hmff, I should have expected as much from you," he said. But Yuuri could see a pleased look tick through Wolfram's green eyes and a shadow of a smile flicker in one corner of his mouth.

"No, serious, Wolf, I got used to sleeping with you," Yuuri said. Great, that sounds perverted, he thought, blushing. "I-I mean, I got used to sharing a bed with you, ha-ha," he sputtered. "That's what I meant."

Wolfram reached over and put a hand on Yuuri's mouth. "I knew you would, eventually, just as I knew you would find that you really belong here, in your kingdom. You may be a wimp in a fight, but your heart is always in the right place and you have a place for everyone in it. Your strength is in your heart, and that's why I love you."

Whoa-wait, did Wolfram just use the l-word? Is this what Wolfram's been all about all along? Yuuri wondered, pulling out from under his fiance's hand. I mean, I've been hoping for a girlfriend eventually, but perhaps I was supposed to find Wolfram instead. "Did you just say you're in love with me?"

Wolfram glared at him. "Why would I say something as sappy as that? I do love you, Yuuri, but I'd hardly call it being being in love."

"Huh? Those are two different things?" But then it occurred to Yuuri that Wolfram was on to something. Being in love was simple emotion, the stuff of chirpy pop songs and silly Valentine's day cards, but loving someone was a deeper thing, something that came deep within a person's very soul. "You're right, Wolfram, I don't think you're the type to go for anything sappy," he said. "And I wouldn't want you to, either. I wouldn't want you to love me any other way."

Wolfram looked at him as if he might turn away; instead, he turned over on his side, facing Yuuri and slipped an arm under his fiance's neck. Closing his eyes, Wolfram settled his head on Yuuri's pillow.


End file.
